Free Agency 3
Rules of Free agency Including contracts from last season, every team will be able to spend up to 100 bidding points total, with an extra 5 given for expansion 1 teams, and 55 total for expansion 2 teams. Restricted Free agents each have a Starting offer. That offer is equal to the 22 minus twice the starvalue. The team with rights may sell these rights, or may place a bid. If this bid matches the player's starting offer, then they get him for that value. Otherwise, they may place a lower bid, and any team may also bid. If the team with rights does not sign him at his market value, then other teams may place a bid, the highest one winning the player. The team that wins this restricted players pays the price they bid, but They also give the draft pick at that valueto the team they "stole" the RFA from. Each team has the right to franchise 1 player. This player resigns to a one year deal, costing this amount: QB: 22 RB: 19 WR:18 TE: 15 OT: 17 OG/C: 14 DE: 17 DT: 14 OLB: 19 ILB: 18 CB: 16 S: 16 Amount of Remaining Money per team Uzbekistan Cherubs: 8 Wyoming Aardvarks: 0 Brooklyn Magic: 33 Universal Greatness: 30 Moon Monsters: 0 West Texas 'Mericans: 79 BYBYRY of Verbier: 0 Ottowa Icicles: 38 Players without a team *OG/C Israel Venturi *ILB Luis Cardone--Signed to 2 year deal with BYBYRY of Verbier costing 12 per year. *RB Lars James (CFL)--signs with Magic for 20 per year, 5 years. By Position Quarterbacks *Kenny Rodrigo *Joseph Lee--Signs with BYBYRY of Verbier for 2 years, 12 per year. *Lenard Braaten (RFA-6)--Signs to value with Greatness, 10 per year, for 1 year. *Evan Loney Runningbacks *Derek Monroe (RFA-1--Protection from #1 overall, in wich case 2nd round pick)--Signs to value with Greatness, 20 per year, 4 years. He makes 26 the first year, and 19 the next, then 18, then 17. *Lucius Caecilius *Clarence Ketterman *Damian McKay Wide Receiver *Daron Pateo--Signed to 3 year deal, making 17 per year. *Vito Raya *Ezra Griffith *Armando Fitzgerald--signed with the Cherubs for three years, ten per year. *Joan Callahan Tight End *Johnathan Derby *Jamaal Dones *Angel Rosales *Cesar Infante--Signed with the Ottawa Icicles for 3 years, 12 per year. Offensive Tackle *Kirk Felter *Moses Peneopean--Signs with the Monsters for 2 years, 5 per year. *Vernon Wiggins *Mark Toledani Offensive Guard *Mario Friggell-Linkey *Cooper Kaczmarek--Signed with Monsters for 2 years, making 4 per year. *Gravity May *Sydney Osorio--Signed with Cherubs for 15 per year, 3 years. *Chad Rich *Lee Rodas *Cedrick Masterson *Kelvin Eberle Defensive End *Jay Middendorf *Horacio Fincham *Larry Henderson *Edwin Teems *Kyle Folicastro--Signed with the Cherubs for one year, costing 9, with a one year option costing 10. Defensive Tackle *Tut Livingston--Signs with Cherubs for 2 years, 7 per. *Gavin Leadbetter *Gunther Parrish *Adam Lannan--Signs with Cherubs for two years, 14 each *Jamie Canova Outside Linebacker *Vernon Marriner *Terry Kasathi--Signed with BYBYRY of verbier to 5 year contract, making 13 in his first year, 11 in his next two, and 10 in his last two years. *Hollis Stude *Silas Setton--signed with monsters for 5 years, 17 per year. *Eloy Huard--signs with BYBYRY of verbier for four years, 13 per year. *Jody Burgher--Signed with the cherubs for four years, 12 per. *Irwin Patricia Inside Linebacker *Houston Finchers *Randy Devoe--Signed to one year deal with Cherubs for 6 *Tim Draggoo--Signs with the Aardvarks for 4 years, 21 per year. *Pat Forston *Jacob Stowe *Ian Maver *Max Rife Cornerbacks *Jerrold Gilpatrick *Daunte Taube-Franchised by Monsters Safeties *Leon Erikssohn--signed to 4 year deal with monsters. *Dane Katsarellis *Elatix Busse *Rusty Propes *Tad Borunda--Signed with the Aardvarks, 2 years, 15 in the first, 16 in the second. Longsnapper *Chris Tynes--Signs with Magic for 4 years, 2 per year. By Team Uzbekistan Cherubs *QB Kenny Rodrigo *RB Lucius Caecilius *TE Johnathan Derby *OG/C Mario Friggell-Linkey *OT Kirk Felter *DT Tut Livingston *DE Jay Middendorf *ILB Randy Devoe *OLB Vernon Marriner *S/KR Dane Katsarellis Moon Monsters *QB Joseph Lee *RB Clarence Ketterman *WR Vito Raya *WR Ezra Griffith *TE Jamaal Dones *OT Moses Penelopean *OG/C Cooper Kaczmarek *OG/C Gravity May *DE Horacio Fincham *DE Larry Henderson *DE Edwin Teems *OLB Terry Kasathi *OLB Hollis Stude *ILB Tim Draggoo *CB Daunte Taube- Franchised *S Elatix Busse Team Yisus *QB Lenard Braaten (RFA-6) *RB Derek Monroe (RFA-1) *TE Angel Rosales *OG/C Lee Rodas *DT Gavin Leadbetter *OLB Silas Setton *OLB Eloy Huard *ILB Houston Finchers *CB Jerrold Gilpatrick *S Rusty Propes West Texas 'Mericans *WR Armando Fitzgerald *WR Joan Callahan *OT Vernon Wiggins *OG/C Sydney Osorio *OG/C Chad Rich *DE Kyle Folicastro *DT Adam Lannan *DT Jamie Canova *OLB Jody Burgher *ILB Pat Forston *S Tad Borunda Brooklyn Magic *QB Evan Loney *RB Damian McKay *OG/C Cedrick Masterson *OG/C Kelvin Eberle *ILB Jacob Stowe *LS Chris Tynes Wyoming Aardvarks *WR Daron Pateo *TE Cesar Infante *OT Mark Toledani *DT Gunther Parrish *OLB Irwin Patricia *ILB Max Rife *ILB Ian Maver